Red Strings of Fate
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: Dawn is an ordinary college student, shuffling between multiple jobs and her college studies and has a dream: To travel around the world. The reason: She can see everyone's red string of fate, except hers. "Its not like I'm looking for love, I just need to know some answers to my questions. And maybe have a little romance along the way." Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Red Strings

**What are Red Strings of Fate?**

The Red Thread of Fate, also referred to as the Red Thread of Marriage, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese and Korean culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger.

The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. This myth is similar to the Western concept of soulmate or a destined flame. This story is about Dawn, who can see those red strings of everyone except her own.

* * *

"This is so damn annoying," A blue-haired girl said as she banged her head on her desk, making a thud sound.

"Calm down, Dawn," A brown haired girl said soothingly, rubbing the girl's back in slow circles,"Tell me what happened!" The entire cafeteria turned to see the blue haired girl banging her head on the table but ignored. They had other things to do, which relieved May to some extent. Staying with Dawn meant unnecessary attention sometimes. She was a weird girl after all.

The girl, Dawn, rose up, staring at the brunette and sighed. "I saw those strings again."

"You mean the red strings of fate?" The brunette asked, suddenly feeling enlightened since Dawn's face scrunched up. Yup, it was definitely those threads.

"Yeah, yeah," Dawn said, subbing her forehead at the sore spot,"You know the new transfer student in Leaf's class?"

"That dark-brown haired boy?"

"Bingo!" Dawn chirped in a fake accent then her expression turned neutral again,"I saw those threads around Gary's pinkie."

"And to whom do they lead?" The brunette asked, her attention on Dawn.

The blue-haired girl sighed and pouted, her arms crossed over her chest,"Leaf."

"You mean Gary Oak and Leaf are interconnected by..." May shouted in surprise but Dawn quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, hissing her to stay quiet.

"Yes," the blunette said, scratching her forehead,"I saw them. Those strings were fluttering and dancing as if they were alive again."

May nodded,"Leaf told me that she and Gary were childhood friends. Not friends, neighbours to be specific. They were never on good terms though. Especially because you know, Gary was the eye-candy of that area."

"Well that explains the hostile atmosphere between them," Dawn sighed again,"Should I tell Leaf about it? Oh wait, I wo-"

"No!" May shook Dawn, cutting her mid-sentence,"She'll skin you alive! God didn't you hear about their fight?"

"I came to college after a week May," Dawn said,"Today was the first day I saw Gary. And I didn't hear any gossips about a fight either."

"Leaf wants to do a project under Professor Oak but Gary, who is Professor Oak's grandchild, wants him to be his guide too," May explained,"This led to a massive fight between them."

"The reason is so childish!" Dawn exclaimed.

"They both are aiming to be researchers, Dawn. Its important for them to get guidance from a renowned Professor and I don't think I've to remind you how well known Professor Oak is." May explained as she air-quoted the word Professor.

Dawn nodded. She was about to say something but saw Leaf walking over to them, with few books in her arms and a frown on her face.

"Wha- You look like something bad happened," May commented as Leaf took a seat and nodded.

"Did you order anything yet?" Leaf asked and the other two shook their head.

"I'll get myself some fries. What about you?" Leaf asked as she rose up after finishing shoving all the books in her bag.

"Some hamburger would be nice," May said.

"Please, a cheese sandwich," Dawn muttered, raising her right hand.

Leaf swiftly walked over to the counter and placed the order. It was one in the afternoon and they were feeling so dead already.

Once Leaf was back, they began chatting and eating.

"So what got you in bad mood?" Dawn asked Leaf who rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe Professor Oak said he will help both me and Gary with our thesis. What the actual hell?" Leaf angrily bit on her fry,"No one, I swear no one wanted to do a thesis. And Professor Oak promised me he will look after my work and guide me but that sick bastard!"

"Woah!" May suddenly exclaimed on seeing Leaf about to burst,"Calm down Leafy!"

Dawn sweatdropped,"I see. We can't help you with it though."

"I know," Leaf took a deep breath,"Anyways, what were you two talking about? I saw you two were conversing about something... interesting."

Dawn shook her head,"Nothing much. Just that red strings of fate thing."

Leaf nodded,"So you saw someone's fate again?"

Dawn and May shared a glance,"Yes."

"Whose?"

"Do you think this vision can be false?" Dawn averted the topic,"I think it's not going to turn true this time."

"You know what they say though," Leaf said, supporting her chin on her palm as she placed her elbow on the table,"Those strings can twist and turn and tangle but they will never break. Moreover your hypothesis didn't turn false even once, so I don't think it will turn false this time."

Dawn didn't utter anything, knowing that Leaf would kill her if she told that she saw her string connected to Gary's.

"You saw May and Drew's strings connected right?" Leaf asked,"And aren't they dating now?"

"So you knew?" May asked, surprised.

Dawn nodded sheepishly,"Yeah. I knew his string was connected to yours when he was dating Misty."

"You told me that Misty's thread was connected to Paul's," May asked,"So that means..."

"Yep," Dawn nodded,"Misty and Paul, and you and Drew's fate, I kind of knew how that would end up."

"Yet you didn't tell me," May stared at her. Dawn just shrugged and gave her a smile.

"I told you right. I only tell those who won't go and inform the parties concerned. And by this I only mean you and Leaf. So if you were one of the party concerned, I couldn't tell you!" Dawn explained.

"It's such a peculiar thing," Leaf mumbled, staring at her pinkie finger,"How can you see this anyways? I don't see a thing!"

"I don't know," Dawn rubbed her forehead,"I told you right? I saw those strings around my Mom and Papa's fingers when I was little. Then when I asked them about it, they said I was hallucinating. I learned how others can't see it, only I can. But I can't touch it though."

"But do you see those strings all the time?" May asked.

"No and yes!" Dawn finished her sandwich,"Only when the two parties are near by, I can see those strings connected. And its hard to explain but I know whose strings connects to whom even if the room is filled up with people having those threads. Its like every thread is different from other. Some have different shades, some shine brighter, some are glossy, some look fragile while some are more alive then others."

"I see," May nodded,"But what if the couples aren't near?"

"I see strings which arise from the pinkie fading after two or three centimetres. That's how your pinkie looked to me when Drew wasn't near," Dawn said and rose up,"Shit! I have one more class! See you both later!"

"There will not be any later, we know," May sighed,"You've your partime jobs, remember?"

"You're more busy than a bee Dawn," Leaf snickered.

"Whatever," The blue haired girl have them a two finger salute,"See you tomorrow then! Bye!"

Dawn quickly ran out of the cafeteria, leaving May and Leaf chuckling.

Both the girls collected their items and got up to leave too. May raised her right hand and examined her little finger asking Leaf,"Its amazing, isn't it?"

"It is," Leaf giggled,"Even though she knows the outcome, she doesn't do anything, knowing that it would effect the way those two interact."

"I should have known she knew my fate," May giggled again,"After all she never failed, even once."

"Its kinda sad that she can't see her own string though," Leaf sighed,"Maybe because she can't see her string, she doesn't want others to know how their life would turn out?"

"Knowing Dawn," May sighed,"I bet that's a huge yes."

"So she didn't tell me whose string she saw," Leaf said with a chuckle,"I kind of know whose strings she saw."

May looked at Leaf, stunned,"What?"

"Isn't it obvious she saw mine?" Leaf laughed,"She told you, not me. That gave me the first hint. Then the second hint was when she asked me whether I believed this will come true or not. So I guess my soulmate is someone who is," Leaf paused for a second to find the correct word,"Troublesome?"

May sighed. So much effort to keep it a secret. "Yes. But don't tell Dawn you know."

"Chill," Leaf waved her hands,"Its not like it will come true like, right now! It can take years to come true."

"We are already 21 years old," May said, deadpanning,"You should seriously look for some romance."

"You sound like my Mo-" Leaf stopped midsentence when she felt someone collide with her and something wet falling down her face. It was followed by May's voice asking her,''Are you alright, Leaf? Hey Mister, look where you're goi-ng?"

It took her a second to process that while she was conversing with May, she had run into a person, a boy, whose drink was now all over her face.

She slowly looked up, her eyes meeting the sorry eyes of a brown haired boy, wearing a full sleeved V-necked brown T-shirt. She knew his face too well.

"Lets go!" She felt May tugging at her wet arms,"Leaf, lets go and get you changed."

"Yes," She mumbled, her eyes fixed on the brown eyed boy who was staring at her mouth wide opened.

* * *

.

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't even apologize!" May said, puffing her cheeks as she passed Leaf a clean shirt from her bag.

Leaf giggled and gladly took the shirt and walked into the bathroom,"I'll just change and go home. I don't have a class anyway."

As she disappeared into the bathroom, May leaned against the wall. Gary poured, though accidentally, his orange juice all over Leaf. Not a good start to their romance though.

Feeling the phone inside her bag vibrate, she quickly pulled it out to see a text. She placed her phone back and knocked on Leaf's door, yelling,"Its time for my class. See you later, Leaf!"

"Okay!"

Leaf heard retreating footsteps and sighed. Her face felt all sticky and she really wanted to just go home and take a bath. She was not angry, a little annoyed though. So what if she was not looking? He had eyes too, didn't he? But judging by his look, he looked genuinely surprised too.

Quickly putting the shirt on, she shoved her ruined shirt into her bag and ran out of the bathroom, only to see Gary standing outside, focused on his phone. He heard her coming and looked up, saying,"Hey, Green. Look it was.."

She smiled inwardly. Atleast he had some manners. "Pervert. What are you doing outside Ladies common room?"

"I am not a pervert, geez," he said with a annoyed look on his face,"I was just here to apologize."

"You could have told me tomorrow instead of waiting outside the bathroom, Pervert," She teased him again, making him roll his eyes.

"Whatever. See, Green, I am sorry. For whatever happened because you weren't looking," He said with a smug look on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him,"You're a big jerk and Pervert, Oak."

"So I was just standing and sipping my favourite juice and you ran into me, ruining my money as well as my leisure time. Yet I came to apologize and I'm a jerk. Hmmmm..."

She didn't have an answer to that,"Uhhh.. you.. Well, sorry."

"Apology accepted," He chuckled.

She suddenly fumed up,"Wait, didn't you come to apologize to me? Why am I apologizing?!"

He chuckled again,"I didn't tell you to. You kept mumbling on your own."

"Whatever," She grabbed her bag tighter,"Bye."

As she turned to leave, Gary said,"Well, I was hoping to apologize properly by buying you a drink. Well, this works too."

She turned and faced him,"Well I had enough orange juice today. How about we continue your leisure time at a cafe?"

"Is that an invitation?"

She shrugged,"Maybe it is. Or maybe it's my way of saying sorry for running into you. I feel sorry for the juice."

"Well," he walked towards her as they started walking together,"I know a nice Cafe."

"Then lead the way."

"Yes Milady," he said, bowing slightly, making Leaf giggle.

"You haven't changed Gary," Leaf said,"Still womanizing as ever."

"Still you never fell for it," He accepted honestly,"It's not like I was trying to seduce them though."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

* * *

.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she stared out from the window of her classroom. Her teacher was telling something about different types of fabric but her mind was not in the class.

'How can Leaf and Gary be soulmates?' She asked herself,'They are like polar opposites!'

Just then she saw Gary walking out of the building with her best friend and Dawn could feel her jaws drop. How in the world did the sworn enemies end up walking home together! What the hell happened in those minutes after she left?

She quickly turned away from them. Their strings were now complete and just like before, they were fluttering and dancing like daises. A small smile crept on her face as she began working on the problem her teacher had written on the board.

She was 21, soon going to turn into 22. Single since she wasn't interested in love. Or rather because she believed that her not being able to see the red string of fate of herself meant she was destined to be single.

However, that didn't stop her from dreaming.

She had a dream. Has a dream to be honest. To travel around the world.

Because she would like to believe that her partner lives on the other side of the world and that's why she couldn't see the strings.

Pulling out the phone from her pocket, she sighed. College was over but her day had just begun.

* * *

.

* * *

As soon as she reached home, she quickly took a bath and warmed up the food that her Mom had prepared for her before leaving for work.

Gobbling up the food, she ran downstairs and rang the doorbell of the apartment below theirs.

An old lady, about 50, opened the door.

"Ah, you're here," Agatha smiled on seeing Dawn,"Come in."

"They are in the room, I guess?" Dawn asked as she got in and opened her shoes.

"Yes, My dear," Agatha closed the door behind her.

Dawn nodded and went to the room. She had gotten herself a job. To tutor two middle school kids. It wasn't a job that she liked very much but Agatha was a rich lady and the pay was high. Moreover, she knew she needed the money to travel around the world.

It was her daily routine. Come home after college, tutor two kids of Agatha, then take care of Juniper's Cat, Julie, while Juniper went to her night shifts. She would take Julie home and keep an eye on her while working on her college assignments. It was hectic but she was ready for all hardships.

* * *

 **Half a year later**

 **Middle of July**

 **Location: Cafeteria of Dawn's college**

Dawn, Leaf and May gave a sigh of relief as they were finally done with their exams. All of them had dark circles under their eyes and looked like zombies.

"I want to go home and just sleeeeeep," May said yawning,"Its hard to believe that my college life is over!"

Leaf nodded,"Yeah. Well, I have to work under Professor Oak. I got accepted into the lab I applied for!"

"That's great!" Dawn congratulated her,"Well, I still have to teach that kid today. Sorry, gotta leave soon."

"Wait," Leaf stopped her,"Before you leave, tell me one thing. Is my string connected to Gary?"

Dawn, startled looked at May who denied uttering a word. Turning to Leaf, she asked,"Why do you ask?"

Leaf averted her gaze, blushing,"We.. umm.. like.. I am dating him."

"What!"

"Yeah," Leaf bit her lip,"We sort of clicked when we hanged in the cafe and things kept taking a turn for good and now we're here.''

Dawn sat down again, giggling,"Another Soulmate delivered!"

Hearing Dawn's words, Leaf giggled,"So it's Gary. Thank god!"

"Anyways," Dawn got up,"I have to head hom-" She stopped as she heard her phone ring and saw it was a call from her Professor. She quickly picked it up,"Yes Ma'am."

Leaf and May watched as Dawn's eyes widened and then her jaw dropped. Suddenly she yelled, startling both of them.

"Fuck yes!" Dawn yelled loudly, getting the attention of entire cafeteria, but she hardly cared.

"What happened?" Leaf asked, feeling a little embarrassed on seeing her friend jumping in excitement.

"Calm down!" May pulled the jumping girl by her arm, making Dawn sit on her chair.

"I," Dawn laughed,"I... I.. Oh my god!"

"Just calm down and explain!"

"Miss Fantina called me and she said that Paris, that model from Lumiose wanna meet me!" Dawn rushed through her words,"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!"

"That's great," Leaf amd May tackled her in a hug, the three of them laughing.

"And guess what," Dawn said, grinning wider,"Paris's company is going to pay for my tickets, my food and my lodging!"

* * *

.

* * *

"So you're done packing?" Johanna, Dawn's mother asked as she saw her daughter hopping and stuffing everything into her bag. The older blunette slapped her forehead on seeing how much her daughter had packed.

"Ten bags are too much for you to carry Dawn!"

"No need to worry!" Dawn grinned,"I will manage."

"That's when I worry the most," Johanna sighed as she opened and poured all of Dawn's luggage on bed.

"Mom! Wait-"

"Why is this blanket inside this bag?" Johanna asked as she turned to Dawn who sheepishly said,"I feel comfortable when I sleep with it."

"And why this gown?" Johanna picked up a bright blue gown and held it in air.

"For attending parties?"

Johanna breathed, deeply to prevent her eyes from rolling,"Dawn, you're going for business and experience not parties.''

"But.."

"You're 21 for God's sake, Dawn," Johanna slapped her forehead,"Grow up."

"Uhhh," the younger girl groaned,"Then what should I take and what should I leave behind?"

"Take few clothes. Some medicines. Keep your sanitary napkins with you. Then...''

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Day of Dawn's flight**

 **Kanto International Airport**

Dawn hugged her mother and then hugged her father. Jason, her father, kept warning her about thugs and thieves while reminding her to stay safe. Johanna hugged her again and said,"Take care."

"I will Mom," Dawn smiled,"No need to worry. Dad, take care of yourself and please look after Mom."

With that she boarded her plane. She was so excited that she couldn't stop humming.

'My first time on a flight,' She thought to herself,'If Paris likes mh work then I can be a fashion designer too! Oh my God!'

She noticed a raven haired boy, making his way through the crowd was coming towards her seat and placed his bag on the seat beside her.

"So you are my copassenger?" He asked, his voice deep and husky. Dawn nodded,"Yes."

"Okay," he replied and proceed to keep his luggage inside the cabinet. But to his horror, a magazine slipped out from his grip amd landed straight on Dawn's forehead. Startled by the sudden touch, she screamed,"Kyaaah!"

"Stop screaming!" The boy said, annoyed,"The magazine wasn't that heavy!"

"It startled me!" Dawn said, placing a hand over her thumping heart,"Moreover the corner hit my forehead Mister!"

"But you're not hurt, right," the boy said and sat down, rolling his eyes.

"You're such a rude man!" She said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You're such a crybaby!"

"I wasn't crying."

"You were holding your forehead and shouting though."

"Hmph," Dawn turned away,"Rude."

"Yeah yeah," he said, bored,"Well the mistake was mine so sorry. Just a little."

"Hah!" Dawn pointed a finger at his chest, almost poking him,"Now you're talking."

"Uggh," The boy groaned again,"Annoying."

Dawn made a face and settled down, feeling embarrassed when she saw all eyes upon them. She muttered,"Geez, what an embarrassing first time experience."

"The fault is yours though,"The boy commented, his eyes at the magazine.

"You started it," She countered back and her eyes suddenly met his right hand.

'I can't see his thread of fate,' She thought.

"Are you married or single?" She suddenly asked, surprising him.

"You don't even know my name Lady. Yet you're flirting with me."

"Sorry but I am not flirting," She cleared her throat,"What's your name?"

"Are you mentally retarded?" He asked her.

"No?"

"Ugggh," he leaned back on his seat,"Well, I'm Ash Ketchum. And you're?"

"That doesn't matter," Dawn said,"Are you married or seeing someone?"

"You're retarded," Ash rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

He kept silent and focused on his magazine but her constant pressuring was turning annoying.

"What?" He asked, closing the book.

"Okay," Dawn sighed,"I am Dawn Berlitz from Pallet Town. 21 years old. Now you know my name too. So are you married?"

"No!" He half yelled, half whispered,"I am not in any romantic relationship. Nor in any martial ties."

"Any relationship before?"

Ash eyed her strangely,"No."

"I see," She said, tapping her chin,"Then maybe your lover is dead."

"What the hell?" Ash yelled and suddenly all eyes were on him,"Sorry.'' He asked her in a low voice this time,"I think you should see a psychiatrist."

"I am completely fine."

"I can see that," He eyed her strangely again.

"Anyways," She said and shrugged,"Never mind."

Why couldn't she see his thread of fate? Why only him? She turned around and could see those red strings on almost everyone's fingers but not his. This had never happened before and it was annoying the hell out of her.

'Whatever,' She thought and closed her eyes. It wasn't like she was going to see him again.

.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **So this idea just popped out of nowhere when I saw one picture of Taki and Mitsuha on internet a few days ago. So tell me, was this chapter even readable? I wrote it on a whim. Its probably going to be a two shot.**

 **And the girls, May, Dawn and Leaf are 21 years old. I haven't yet decided what the age of Ash will be but it is going to be 23 or 24 .**

 **Ohhhh, do review your thoughts on this chapter and hopefully I can get the next part out before April ends.**

 **And did anyone see the new season of Tokyo Ghoul? I haven't read the manga but I am going to pick it up soon. My god the opening just killed me! I really can't wait for the next episode!**

 **~Darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2: Tangled and Twisted Strings

Dawn took a sigh of relief as the plane landed in Lumiose City. Her journey would have been uneventful if the boy named Ash wouldn't have dropped his book on her head and said words to infuriate her. What troubled her the most was her incapability to see his red string of fate and it was making her annoyed.

Why couldn't she see his thread?

Why was he so damn special?

Why was she even thinking about it the whole journey?

She kept watching as he was walking in front of her, carrying his small bag. She had somehow managed to fit all her belongings in one suitcase and quickly went to retrieve it.

She took a deep breath as she gathered her luggage and began walking towards the exit. She wasn't going to see Him again so there was no need to think and worry about his thread. Moreover she couldn't afford to be distracted by such small detail. She had work to take care of.

Stopping a taxi, she hopped in and gave the driver the address to Paris's abode.

Throughout the ride, she was intrigued by the new place. She was constantly staring out of the window, amazed by the beauty of the place.

.

* * *

The taxi stopped infront of a tall building and Dawn came out, looking amazed. She quickly paid the driver and entered the building, heading straight for the reception.

She was met by a red-haired lady at the desk and Dawn politely asked,"I am here to see Paris."

The red-haired lady looked up and then asked,"Do you have an appointment?"

Dawn shook her head and glanced at the name tag the girl was wearing,"Miss Zoey, I don't. But I've got an invitation letter from her and was told to show it at the desk."

Dawn pulled out the letter from her bag and placed it on the counter. Zoey took the letter, read it and then typed something on her computer, giving back Dawn her letter.

"Please go and wait over there. Someone will be here to pick you up soon."

Dawn thanked her and went to the nearby waiting area and down. Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. The building was big and painted light pink. There was a big chandelier hanging on the ceiling. Various photos were out up in the wall, each showing a artist or someone who was a part of the company.

' _Calm down,'_ she whispered to herself, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. She had never been so anxious about anything!

Hearing some footsteps arriving, she took a deep breath. _'Calm down. Everything will be okay.'_

"So, you're going to follow me everywhere huh?" Dawn heard a masculine voice call her. Snapping her head upwards, she scowled at the sight of seeing the raven haired boy there and couldn't help but make a face,"What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Ash signalled her to get up,"Miss Junior, I am amazed to see you here."

Dawn got up, feeling annoyed. She was sure she wasn't going to see him ever again but here he was, standing with a smug look on his face. Her eyes automatically went to his hand and her frown deepened on seeing the red strings absent. "I'm here because Paris called me." And within a moment, her anxiousness was replaced by irritation.

"You mean _you_ got the scholarship?" Ash asked as they began walking towards the interior of the building.

"Yes!" Dawn boasted, ignoring his surprised tone,"But what about my luggage? Will it be safe in there?"

"Absolutely," Ash passed her a amazed look,"So what made you ask those stupid questions on the plane?"

Dawn looked away, a little offended,"Those were not stupid questions."

"You're a weird girl so maybe that's why those seemed normal to you," Ash teased her.

Dawn rolled her eyes,"Whatever."

"So?" Ash pestered her again,"Why did you ask those?"

"Because I felt like it."

"You feel weird things. Not everyone asked about deceased loved ones on their first meeting with a stranger."

Dawn couldn't counter that. Would he even believe her if she told him about those red string of fate? He calls her weird now. After she tells him that, he will definitely call her mad.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked to avoid the question.

"To Paris's room." He said and stopped infront of a room saying 'STAFF ONLY'.

"Go inside," he said and opened the door to enter. Dawn exhaled deeply and slapped her face twice, muttering,' _Everything will be okay!'_ and entered.

The room wasn't too big, but it was beautiful. Dawn was amazed to see two big mirrors infront of her and she cringed on seeing her reflection. ' _I look like a ghost with anemia_ ,' She thought and turned. The room had dresses arranged in neat rows and Dawn unknowingly went to feel the fabric of some clothes, intrigued.

"So, I guess you're Dawn," Dawn heard a feminine voice and she turned to see Paris standing there with another girl with long blonde hair. She immediately recognized her.

"Yes!" She bowed,"I am Dawn. Its a pleasure to meet you, Paris and Cynthia."

The blonde girl crooked her head to get a clear look at Dawn's face. The close inspection made Dawn a little embarrassed as she asked,"Is everything okay?"

Cynthia back away with smile on her face,"Hey. Wanna try your luck on being a model?"

Dawn blinked twice,"I.. umm... I think I'll be a terrible model."

Paris chuckled and Cynthia gave a dejected sigh. Paris just put a hand on Cynthia's back as if to console her. ''Come on Cynthia. We may have a problem because your partner met an accident before the show but you shouldn't steal my interns."

Dawn was looking at them with confused looks and rolled her eyes on seeing Ash holding back his laugh.

Ash spoke, hiding his amusement,"Ladies. You're creeping the newbie."

Paris gave him a grim smile,"Mr. You better not interfere.'' Then Paris turned to Dawn,"Okay. You're welcome to stay in the dorms until you find a place of your own or you decide to move out. Its your choice. We start work at 9 so don't be late, okay."

Dawn nodded and took everything in.

"And if you want," Cynthia said with a small smile,"Take Ash to show you around. He doesn't have any work right now."

"Hey," Ash exclaimed,"Don't decide whether I'm free or not without asking me!"

Cynthia raised her eyebrows,"Do you have work?"

Ash gave her a blank stare," _No_."

Dawn was the one holding back her laugh as she saw the interchange and nodded, saying,"Yes Mam."

Her eyes subconsciously went to Cynthia's hand and noticed that her red strings were dancing happily. Unable to control her excitement, she asked,"Hey..." Then she remembered Ash standing behind her. _'He will call you weird! And it might cost you your job! Shut up Brain_!'

Cynthia was waiting for Dawn to say something. "Yes? Ask?"

"It's Nothing," Dawn waved it off with a smile,"I hope one day you'll wear what I design."

"I will wait for that day," Cynthia encouraged her.

Waving them goodbye, Dawn came out of the room followed by Ash and took a deep breath. Ash suppressed a chuckle as she was still shaking.

"You were about to ask another stupid question," Ash remarked.

Dawn just rolled her eyes at him,"You're just trying to make me seem weird."

"I know I'm not wrong," he said with a smug face and began walking, Dawn following him.

"So.." Dawn initiated a conversation,"Let me officially introduce myself, I'm Dawn Berlitz."

"I am Ash Ketchum."

Dawn nodded. "So do live in the dorms too?"

"Yeah but I'm gonna move out as soon as I get a good place and a roommate," he said,"The dorms are good but it's gets annoying when you've rules imposed on you. Even though you're 23."

"So you're 23?"

Ash nodded.

"Why were you on the plane? I mean are you from Kanto?"

"Yes. My Mom stays there and I sometimes go to visit her."

"That's nice," Dawn smiled,"So what do you do here?"

"I do the makeup and occasionally help Newbies. Just like now."

"Its better if you designate yourself as an errand boy," Dawn joked and Ash gave her a death glare, making her giggle. "Okay, fine. But what was the fuss about needing a new model?"

"Actually," Ash sighed,"The one we hired to model for the designs just bailed on us because of some sickness. So we're in a crisis here."

Dawn nodded, understanding the situation,"But I know they will manage."

"They always do after all."

Ash helped her by carrying the luggage to the outside and then they started walking towards their left. Dawn was trying to memorize the streets and roads knowing how bad her sense of direction was.

They entered a building and Ash helped her fillup the legal documents for her stay. She took her key from the warden and then Ash followed her till she was infront of her room.

"Wanna eat something?" Dawn asked as she opened her door,"Since we both directly headed to work place, I don't think you had anything to eat."

Ash shrugged,"You should probably clean up first."

"And I needed other helps too," Dawn mumbled,"Like which places are good for dining and all."

"Then cleanup quick and we will head out for lunch. You can have lunch or dinner at dorm mess too but you gotta inform them earlier."

Dawn nodded and went inside.

 _'He is not that rude afterall_.'

Unlocking the door behind her, she quickly put her luggage at the corner of her room and hopped into the bathroom.

 _'Shit, I didn't ask for his room number or his contact number! How am I gonna contact him!'_ She mentally slapped herself and turned on the knob.

Having done with her bath, she wiped herself off and wore a bathrobe and came out of the bathroom. She quickly put on some black yoga pants and a white button up shirt. Her hair was still wet and in a towel. She opened the door to check if Ash was outside but didn't see anyone so she came back inside, leaving the door open.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she grabbed a brush and sighed. All the adrenaline rush was now gone and she felt exhaustion overpowering her. And before she knew it, she fell asleep on the dressing table.

Ash who was about to knock on her door, saw it unlocked and was surprised. Softly calling her name, he knocked once. Hearing no response, he frowned. She didn't slip or faint in the bathroom, did she?

"I'm coming in Dawn," He called again but only heard silence from inside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door only to find her passed out on the table.

"Geez," He mumbled as he slightly shook her but she didn't budge.

"I don't blame you though," Ash softly smiled to himself and picked her up slowly and carried her to the bed.

Seeing her like this, he felt his cheeks heating up and a goofy smile appeared on his lips. Before this, he never noticed how her eyelashes were large and beautiful. He never noticed how long her hair was. He didn't notice how petite she was but looked extremely attractive.

"Stupid Ash," he muttered, brushing the stray strand of hair on her face,"Looks like she's trouble."

.

* * *

Dawn knew she was dreaming. How? Because there was no way she would be able to see her red strings of fate in real life.

Looking around she just found herself in her college classroom, in company of May and Leaf. They were there but Dawn couldn't hear what Leaf was saying.

She saw how Leaf's strings started dancing and Dawn automatically knew Gary was near. She was confused because everything seemed black and white yet the strings were vibrant red, fluttering, dancing and swaying even without wind.

Dawn automatically looked at her pinkie and saw her red strings were dancing just like Leaf's. Following the trail, Dawn cringed on seeing it getting tied up in a tree. And suddenly she was in a park, Leaf and May nowhere to be found.

"What the,"Dawn mumbled and looked up to see her red string tied to a branch.

"Gonna die single huh?" Dawn asked herself and saw a boy running towards her in hurry. The boy who just looked 7 yrs old, with bright red hair hugged her legs, saying,"I need strings to fly my kite!"

Dawn waved her hands to show she had nothing.

The boy pointed at her hand and said,"Give me this string! My kite needs a long string!"

Dawn was amazed and she sat down to reach the boy's level,"It won't come off.."

The boy sadly nodded,"Why don't you search for the other end of this string? Maybe then you can untangle this and give it to me."

Dawn just ruffled his hair, smiling,"Okay."

 _'Find the other end of the string huh_?' Dawn mumbled to herself and suddenly heard a loud noise.

Startled, she stood up only to hit her head on thin air.

"Calm down girl!" Dawn heard and looked up to see a raven haired man in front of him. She turned around and everything was gone, the kid, the kite, everything except a dull throbbing on her head. Was it even possible to feel pain in dream? Was she even dreaming because she felt like everything was real.

Dawn felt as if everything was blurring out yet.. yet the strings on her hand was dancing as if.. as if it found life.

"Wake up!" Ash muttered quite loudly, rubbing his forehead.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and for a moment she couldn't tell if she was in a dream or in real world.

"Can you fly the kite now?" She asked, still feeling sleepy.

"You dumbass," Ash sat up straight on her bed.

She sat up, slowly understanding her situation. "Hey.. what are you doing here?"

"You left the door open so I invited myself in."

"What?" She was fully awake now,"Shit! What time is it?"

"Seven pm."

Dawn passed him a stupid look,"Did you have headbutt me or something? My forehead hurts!"

Ash turned away, not meeting her eyes,"I was just trying to wake you up. You turned and hit my head."

"I was asleep!" Dawn pouted and then realized. How close was his face that her just shifting made her headbutt him? The more she thought, the more flustered she got.

"Lets leave the topic,"Ash mumbled and Dawn just nodded, saying,"Yeah. Should I..umm.. get ready for dinner?"

"I ordered dinner because you were sleeping,"Ash said and pointed at the table,"Didn't want to disturb you while you were resting. And please close the door when you sleep, okay."

Dawn just eyed him weirdly,"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Ash rolled his eyes,"I am a nice person."

"A nice person who calls people weird on the first meeting."

"Only when the person is interested in some dead past."

"That was research okay," Dawn mumbled.

"Whatever," Ash got up,"So I'll pick you at eight tomorrow morning. We will grab breakfast and head to work."

Dawn nodded,"Yeah. Thanks for everything. And well, can I have your number?"

"Sure."

Ash shared his number and put his phone back into the pocket. "Well, sleep well. Goodnight Dawn."

"Goodnight Ash," Dawn got up to close the door behind him.

Ash turned to face her when he was at the door and Dawn stopped, asking,"Yeah?"

He gave her a slight, suggestive smirk, saying,"And close the button of your shirt cause, well, you're not wearing anything inside."

Dawn took a second to process her thoughts and she yelled,"You jerk!" And shut the door behind him, her face red and flushed. Instinctively she looked down to see that her shirt was okay.

"That jerk was just messing with me!"

She lied down flat on her bed and glanced sideways at the food he brought. Feeling the pang due to hunger, she got up and opened the packet and smiled.

 _'He even got me a water bottle_.'

She slowly opened up the bag and took out the packet. She opened it up and saw that he had bought some fried rice along with a dish she couldn't comprehend.

Picking up the phone, she called him,"Hey."

"Miss me already?" He joked from the other side.

"I just wanted to know what is in there with the rice?"

"You.. I got you mushrooms."

She cringed,"Oh. Okay. Thank you."

"Wait, you don't recognise the mushrooms? Did you even eat mushrooms?"

"Ah, oh, ya. I do!" She lied,"Thanks again."

.

* * *

The morning was awful. Her stomach hurt and she rolled over to her side, picking up the phone to look at her schedule.

"Its just seven," she mumbled,"Gotta reach workplace by 9."

She got up and clutched her stomach. "Gurhhh... The mushrooms," She mumbled and gulped. Her stomach was twisting and turning in all the wrong directions and she quickly called her mother, asking,"I ate mushrooms by accident. What do I do?"

Johanna, a bit surprised on hearing those words, asked,"Why? You know you can't handle them!"

"It just.. I was having dinner and I was hungry and didn't notice," she lied.

"There are some medicine in the side pockets of your bag," Johanna sighed at her daughter's stupidity,"Don't eat those things again dear."

"Yeah!" Dawn sighed happily,"I'll call you back."

"Gosh, will you be okay? Its just your second day away from home,"

Dawn sweatdropped on hearing her mother's words. "I will manage Mom."

"Please do. Well have a nice day and take care."

"You too Mom," she chimed and disconnected the call.

.

* * *

Once she was done getting ready, she called Ash who picked up on the second ring.

"Hey?" She said,"Are you ready?"

"I am. Meet me outside."

He disconnected before she could ask where his room was. Did he tell her to wait outside her room or the building? Gosh! He didn't give her the time to finish.

Picking up her bag, she rushed outside only to see Ash coming out from the next room, fully dressed.

"You live closer than I imagined." She commented and locked her door.

"Yeah. Wanna head for breakfast. I already told Brock that we will have breakfast here," he put his hand inside his pocket as he began walking.

"Who ia Brock?" She asked, catching up to him.

"The cook here," Ash replied, looking at her face,"Do you even do makeup?"

She looked away,"No? Hardly! Why?"

Ash shrugged,"Nah. I thought you would look better with some makeup."

Dawn glared at him,"Do you mean I don't look good now?"

He rolled his eyes,"I said you will look better. Stupid."

A warm blush dusted her cheeks as she turned away and walked with him in silence. What was he doing to her?

.

* * *

Dawn could have sworn that Paris made her work like a slave. With every passing day, she could feel her workload increasing yet she also noticed that she was improving.

At first all she heard from Paris was,"It could be better." Or "Try again." But within a few weeks, she had already gone past that stage and was working at a pace which even Paris admired.

Ash would walk her to her room everyday and pick her up before work. She couldn't be more grateful to him.

His first impression of her being a weirdo had changed to her being a friendly weirdo and she was still troubled by his red strings.

After three months of working her ass off, Dawn finally achieved the opportunity to publish her first piece of art in the magazine. And she couldn't be more happy.

And she couldn't wait till she tells Ash about it.

So as soon as she was done, she rushed to their meeting place with a big grin on her face. On seeing that he had yet to arrive, she pulled out the phone from her pocket and told Leaf and May about it. Then she called her Mom who was thrilled to hear about it.

Glancing at the watch on the wall, she gave a restless sigh. Ash was an hour late so she decided to give him a call.

He picked up on the fifth ring.

But before she could say anything, she heard him say,"Hey Dawn. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I am currently outside and can't go home with you. Please go on your own today?"

She blinked once,"Okay? Are you that busy?"

"Kinda," he said and Dawn heard a female voice in the distance.

"Who are you with?" She asked, a deep, sinking feeling in her stomach as he heard the girl giggle and call out Ash's name.

Ash replied,"Yeah hold on, I'm coming. Oh, Dawn, gotta go! See you tomorrow."

And before she could ask anything else, he disconnected the call.

She stood there for almost a minute, holding the phone in her hand as she was trying to process everything. He always walked home with her but what happened today? Didn't she deserve an explanation? And who was he with?

Her face was showing her annoyance and she kept her phone in her bag with a slight 'hmph' and came out of the building.

She received a call from May after a while who congratulated her and rambled on about missing her and everything but Dawn could barely keep her concentration on the conversation.

"May," she stopped May from talking,"I think..."

"You think what?"

She felt a choke coming up to her throat as she spoke,"May, I think I am jealous."

And before May could ask anything, Dawn cut the phone and ran back to her room.

She knew she was being a child but she couldn't stop from feeling this .. helpless. He was always beside her, teasing her, supporting her, caring for her but now it seemed like it was all a dream.

Ash didn't pick her up in the morning either.

.

* * *

It wasn't like Dawn was ignoring him on purpose but she just couldn't shake off the feeling of yesterday. He didn't go home with her. Neither did he pick her up in the morning. She was already in a bad mood and it had turned worse.

So when she met him in Paris' room, she couldn't help but take a seat which was farthest from him.

Paris eyed the two of them and cleared her throat,"If you're having a fight, then clear it up. I don't want this to hamper my work."

Dawn kept the neutral look on her face,"We are not five years old Mam. We are not fighting."

Ash raised his eyebrows on hearing her tone and looked at her. Unable to read her expression, he just shrugged. Maybe she was just in a bad mood.

"If you say so," Paris added and began explaining her plan.

"For this photoshoot, a new model will be joining us," Paris spoke up,"Her name is Serena and she will be here in a minute."

"She is already here," Ash spoke up,"She is waiting in the waiting room."

Dawn's head perked up on hearing it,"How do you know?"

"We met yesterday and she told me."

Dawn felt her annoyance seeping further,"Oh? So you were with _her_ yesterday?"

Ash nodded. Paris sweatdropped on seeing him unable to sense the sarcasm in her voice.

"Did you pick her up _today_ too?" Dawn asked casually.

"Yeah. She is new here so I helped her out," he grinned.

Paris saw the exchange between the two of them and sighed. How could someone be so dense?

Dawn silently watched as Ash called Serena and told her to meet them. She was silent the whole time. From the moment Serena walked in and sat beside him, she could only frown. The girl was in her early twenties and had long blonde hair. Her eyes were sparkling with life and the blue dress she was wearing hugged her figure perfectly.

' _What the hell is wrong with me_ ,' Dawn shifts in her seat and tries to concentrate on her work.

"So you will be wearing this design," Paris held up a rough art of a dress and gave it to Serena,"Ash, what hairstyle and makeup would you like to do with this dress?"

Ash glanced at the sheet and gave a small whistle,"This design deserves to be in the cover page."

Paris smiled,"This is in the cover page idiot."

Ash gave a small laugh,"You really worked hard on this one Paris. It looks really cool!"

Serena chuckled too,"I can't wait to try this dress."

Paris passed a look to Dawn who was biting her lip. One more comment and she was about to blow up, Paris could tell.

"I wasn't the one who designed this," Paris spoke, surprising Ash.

"What?" Ash looked back at the picture again,"Then who?"

"It's Dawn," Paris added.

Ash's head shot up to Dawn and he gave a big smile,"Really? Well done Dawn! You should have told me you finally achieved the 1st goal!"

"I tried," Dawn said, her voice sounded a little shaky,"But you.. nevermind. Paris, I'm heading to the dorm."

"Okay," Paris gave her a hug,"Good work today. I'll call you once they make this dress."

Once Dawn left, Ash got up, frowning,"She didn't even ask me if I was heading to the dorm too."

"She must be tired," Paris covered for Dawn,"I think."

Serena, not knowing what was going on, just looked at them blankly.

.

* * *

With every passing day, the photoshoot was drawing near and Dawn got busier and busier. Ash picked her up occasionally but that stopped all of a sudden before a week of the photoshoot.

Dawn could swear that it was around that time when the rumours of him and Serena dating were fresh and hot topic of the area.

She would simply shrug if someone asked her what the real news was. She didn't knew, Ash never told her about anything. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

Paris occasionally asked her if she was okay with how things were and she only told,"Yes. Why wouldn't they be?"

Dawn knew she was fighting a lost case. Everyone around her could tell but she won't accept it. She was not going to admit how much lonely she felt nowadays.

She was working on the dress' final touches when Ash walked in, taking her by surprise.

"Hey Dawn," he said and sat down opposite to her, watching her working on the minute details.

"Heya." She said, without looking up at him.

"You hardly have time anymore," He said.

"Yeah. Paris is making we work till I perfect everything."

"You are working way too much."

She stopped for a second,"What?"

"I .. I know it's your first time working with someone like Paris but you're giving your best. Don't overdo and get sick on the main event."

"I have to give it my all," Dawn began working again. ' _Otherwise my mind will go back to the depressing thoughts.'_

Ash sighed. This girl was way too stubborn. "Wanna have dinner tonight in someplace nice? We never celebrated when your work got selected."

Dawn could feel her eyes becoming slightly moist as she asked,"Shouldn't you be with Serena, helping her with the makeup and all?"

"You don't wanna celebrate?"

"That's not the point here."

Ash stared directly at her,"Look at me Dawn. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I am not."

"Then look at me and say it to my face."

She looked up at him, staring blankly,"I am not ignoring you."

"Gosh woman!" He whined, getting up,"We are getting dinner tonight at the restaurant's food you love and don't be late. I'll pick you up at 6."

"I never agreed Ash!"

"You have no choice!"

"Serena wouldn't like you going on dinner with another girl you know," She added, making him stop in his tracks.

"We aren't that close," Ash clarified.

"That's not what the rumours say," Dawn held her own against him.

"We are just good friends Dawn," Ash added, his frustration becoming clear,"Serena and I aren't dating. Rumours are not the truth."

Dawn shrugged and went back to her work,"You are not obliged to make me believe it, you know."

He sighed as he stared at her figure,"I know. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Yeah yeah," she added.

"I am picking you up at 6. No more excuses." With that Ash left the room.

Dawn smiled stupidly at herself and went back to her work while whistling.

 _~Not dating, huh~_

.

* * *

Picking up a dress for dinner was more draining than she had imagined. She settled for a knee length purple dress. The straps were thin and it was pleated. She opted for a medium sized heel. It was already 6 and she had yet to tie her hair and apply the makeup.

She was hardly done on her hair when she heard the knock on her door. "Are you done?" A voice, unmistakably Ash's called her.

"I am not. You can come in! The door is unlocked!"

Ash walked in and saw her applying a little foundation on her face.

Chuckling, he went over to her and asked,"Doing makeup?"

She blushed a little,"Yeah." ' _Who told me I would look better with makeup? Yeah. It was you.'_

"Mind if I do it?" He asked, taking her by surprise.

"N-no."

She sat down and he told her to close her eyes. She felt him applying something on her face then massaging it. She could hardly keep her head calm when he was this close to her. So close that she could smell his cologne. She could feel his warmth covering her up and a small, inaudible sigh escaped her lips.

"Done."

Dawn was amazed. How was he done so quickly? She glanced at herself in the mirror and for a moment, she thought she was looking at someone else. Her face was almost glowing and her eyes looked divine.

"You're fast!" She breathed,"Wow."

"So shall we go?" He asked her with a satisfactory smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah!" She picked up her small purse and followed him out.

He carried her to an Hoenn Themed Restaurant and Dawn could swear that the dishes were not meant to be pronounced.

"I had no idea you ordered something from here," Dawn mumbled,"So this is the place whose food I am a fan of?"

He smugly replied,"Yes."

When the waiter came for the order, they ordered what seemed to excite their curiosity the most. Dawn giggledd on seeing Ash looking at every waiter carrying a dish even though it wasn't their order.

"Be patient!" She slightly hit his palm lying on the table,"You look like a hungry mongrel."

"I am hungry," he pouted,"But I'm no mongrel."

Dawn didn't pull her hand away from his. Instead, she tensed up when he wrapped his fingers around hers, saying,"You have pretty fingers."

Warmth rushed to her cheeks,"Thanks." His hand felt so big, so masculine and so warm. She didn't want to pull away. She didn't want him to pull away.

It was at this moment, that she knew, how badly she had fallen for him.

They talked and caught up on things. Ash told her how he was looking for a place to move to and how his mother wanted to come to over but was afraid to leave Kanto. He told her about his childhood friend Gary, who was in the same college as hers and Dawn immediately recognised him. She even told him about how Leaf and Gary became a thing and Ash was amazed on hearing the news. He had no idea that Gary could settle for one girl for the rest of his life.

Once they were done, they decided to walk home. Dawn didn't mind because that would mean spending some more time with him. She told him how Leaf and May became a part of her life. She almost told him about the red strings but stopped.

"Hey Ash?" She asked him,"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

"I had a girlfriend when I was in highschool. That was the closest I came to love."

Dawn hummed.

"What about you?"

Dawn shrugged,"Nope. It's not like I'm looking for love but if the opportunity arises, I won't back down."

Ash laughed on hearing her words,"You stay weird stuff, you know that?!"

She chuckled and hit his arm,"Don't remind me! Well, did you find someone interesting or not?"

"Serena sure is interesting," Ash said with a slight teasing note,"But naaah..."

"What do you mean by _naaaaah_?"

"I mean," Ash stipped and scratched his head, embarrassed,"I ... Umm..."

"What?" She laughed on seeing him struggling with words.

"She is the girl I dated in highschool."

Dawn blinked once then twice then finally asked,"What?" She heard wrong, didn't she?

"So I was surprised when I saw her walk into the office. We caught up on things and such."

She bit her lower lip slightly. So the passion, the possibility of them ending up together was there. Her heart sank further as she sighed,"I see. So did the old flame reignite?"

Ash passed her a look,"What?"

"I am just asking," she playfully tried to hide her embarrassment away.

"Shut up," he said, pulling her cheeks,"Its nothing like that."

He walked her to her room and waved her goodnight. Dawn closed the door behind her and sighed. She discarded her heels and went to the bathroom to get rid of the makeup. Looking at herself in the mirror reminded her how he worked on her face. Ash. And he dated Serena in the past.

All the emotions she had been keeping bottling up inside rolled down her cheeks. The first one, then the second one and then it all came down like rain. She hadn't cried this much in ages.

.

* * *

Dawn couldn't breathe. Even though she was getting congratulated on her big success on the magazine's release, she just couldn't be happy. She wanted to do this for so long but she wasn't happy.

The whole staff had arranged a small party to celebrate the popularity of the magazine and everyone was there. Dawn, being the major reason for the success, had to come. Even though she did not want to. All she wanted was to sit in her room and weep.

After that dinner date with Ash, everything was going fine until one day she saw Serena and Ash walking with intertwined hands. That was the first time but to her dismay, wasn't the last.

The rumours were in full fire again. Serena and Ash were dating. And this time, Dawn knew it wasn't a rumour.

She was sitting by the bar, sipping on her drink when Cynthia walked up to her saying,"You look gloomy."

"I am just tired."

"Because of work or is it something else?"

Dawn passed her a look as if not believing she asked her that,"It's work. Definitely work."

"You really don't look happy after this big success," Cynthia nudged her again.

"It's not like that," Dawn lied again.

"So tell me, are you happy?"

Dawn couldn't answer immediately,"Y-yes! Of course!"

"Dawn," Cynthia put a hand on the younger girls shoulder,"I don't know what happened but don't lie to yourself."

Dawn nodded and sipped on her drink again. From the corner of her eyes she saw Ash and Serena dancing on the dance floor, enjoying themselves. Her face turned sour again and she put down her drink on the table.

Cynthia noticed her change in demeanor and shook her head,"You know, when I first walked into this industry, all I wanted was to be famous. But right now, all I want to do is travel the world. After a while all I will want is to get some rest while reading my favourite novels."

"Heh?" Dawn was puzzled.

"What I mean is, my reason for my happiness changed with every passing day. One day it was this and the other day it was that but it made me realise one thing."

Dawn was paying her full attention now,"What?"

"That only I could make myself happy. I create my own happiness."

.

* * *

Dawn immersed herself in her work. She knew what she had to do next. She couldn't just sit and mope around, crying over the puny heartbreak. She didn't come here to ruin her career. She was here to build it from scratch.

She tried to get along with Serena but the bittersweet feeling on her heart just couldn't go away, she could hardly suppress the pang on seeing them together.

Her friendship with Ash had hardly progressed. It seemed like they were even more distant than before.

Dawn had promised Cynthia that she could make the blonde wear one of her dress and was currently working towards it with all her heart.

It was during December when Dawn discovered that Cynthia had finally chosen something which Dawn made. Needless to say, the ecstatic Dawn called Ash, even though it was 4 in the morning. She wanted to let him know as soon as Cynthia had mailed her.

"Hello?" She said on hearing someone pick up the call.

"Dawn?" Ash said, his sleepy voice echoing in her ears.

"I did it! I finally made something worthy of Cynthia!"

This news was enough to break Ash out of his sleeping state. "No kidding!"

"Yep!"

He smiled on hearing her ecstatic voice and got up, saying,"Open your door."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She jumped down her bed and rushed to open the door and a slight woah escaped her lips on seeing Ash standing there, with a big smile on his face.

She was speechless on seeing his unkept bed hair, his sleepy state standing on her doorstep like it was the most natural thing ever.

"Congratulations!" He wished her and pulled her in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him instinctively and pulled him close if it was even possible. "Thanks."

"You finally did it!"

"Yeah!"

"Gosh!" He broke the hug and then rose her up in the air, making her gasp then laugh.

"Put me down!" She laughed,"Stupid!"

"Its just a year and you are already on fire!"

"Yeah!" She laughed and supported herself in his arms. The smell, the warmth, the closeness was making her so damn happy!

And then she remembered. He had a girlfriend. She shouldn't be the one in his arms. Dawn was not a girl who laid her eyes on someone else's boyfriend.

Her face darkned a little and even though it was dark outside, the moonlight was enough to make Ash realize the change in her mood.

"Is everything okay?" He sounded so genuinely worried about her that Dawn let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around him tighter even though her mind was telling her to let go.

"We shouldn't be holding each other like this!" Her sudden words made him take a deep breath. Her voice was low but clear and he heard her clearly.

Ash was startled and thinking he hurt her somehow, put her down,"Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?"

His words hurt. She knew he was just happy for her but him not knowing what he was doing to her hurt.

"You have a girlfriend Ash. We shouldn't hug eachother so.. so.."

Ash completed her words,"Intimately."

She cringed on hearing the words,"Yes."

"Dawn, Serena and I broke up in a month. The spark wasn't there."

Her head shot up in his direction as she mumbled a feeble,"Oh." She wished him goodnight and apologized for breaking his sleep. Before he could say anything further, she closed the door.

.

* * *

When January rolled by, Dawn had again immersed herself in making the perfect dress for Cynthia. The deadline was just a week away and she had also some other work to take care of.

After discovering that Serena was no longer his girlfriend, she tried to spend some more time with him and he happily reciprocated. Their usual routine of walking home together was active again. Dawn wanted to cherish it while it lasted.

It was on February 4th that Dawn noticed Serena handing Ash some packed gift as he entered the office.

"Happy birthday!" The blonde had wished him and Ash thanked her.

"Don't forget to treat me!" Serena said with a chuckle.

"Sure. So you have photoshoot today?" Ash asked and Serena nodded,"I'm heading to Nearby City for some work. See you tomorrow."

Ash waved her goodbye and turned to find Dawn staring at him and the departing girl. Ash shook the neatly wrapped box infront of her eyes to get her attention.

Dawn eyed the gift then looked at Ash,"It's your birthday today?"

Ash nodded,"Yeah."

"Happy birthday!" She said and gave him a side hug,"Fuck , I had no idea and I am without any gift!"

"Relax Dawn!" He laughed,"Lets watch some movie tonight!"

"You sure, you don't wanna go out or hangout with anyone else?" she asked.

"I like to spend my birthday alone. What's so exciting about aging anyway?" He pulled her cheeks, making her giggle.

"So 24 huh?"

Ash looked at her, surprised,"You remember?"

"Yep!" She boasted.

"So to celebrate that, lets run a movie marathon!"

She laughed at his childish demeanor. However, the fact that Serena knew something which she didn't was pinging her at the back of her mind. She didn't want to acknowledge it but deep down, she knew that she and Serena will never be on the same level. She was his ex-girlfriend. Dawn was just someone he knew.

.

* * *

As Ash had promised, they decided to watch some movies in their room. Since Dawn had no collection or whatever, they decided to hang out in his room. She put on a pair of shorts and a sleeveless white tank top. Then she put on a jeans cardigan over it and grabbed her keys and went over to his room.

His room was the same as hers, except for the few picture frame he had put up on the walls.

"So what should we start with?" He asked as she hopped on his bed and he climed in, bringing the laptop with him.

"It's your birthday, you pick." She said.

"So... How about some horror movies?" He asked and she paled," I am bad at those.."

Her voice was ignored as he clicked on some random horror movie.

The blood and gruesome death was making her creeped out but he held her hand and said,"Not so scary now, right?"

She leaned on him, supporting her head on his shoulder,"Better."

The screen lit up with a man, covered in blood, walking towards a scared girl. He was holding an axe and it was clear that he was going to cut her up.

Dawn's grip on his hand tightened and Ash, seeing her tense, said,"She will get up, try to run away but will fall down. The ghost will catch up to her and kill her."

"You've watched this before," She pouted,"That's why you're not afraid."

"That's not it," Ash laughed,"This happens in every movie so its not hard to predict."

Once they were done with the movie, Dawn immediately clicked some drama on to wash away the after images of the horror film.

Even though Ash wasn't a big fan of drama, he sure liked how she laughed at every little joke, how she tensed up on every 'tearjerking' moment and how she was looking so intensely at the kiss scenes.

"Milady," he asked as soon as the film was over.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a dance?"

She eyed him weirdly, seeing the mischief in his eyes,"What brought this on?"

"No reason."

"Really?"

"Come on," he impatiently whined,"Will you dance with me or not?''

She laughed and nodded,"Sure, Dearest Sir."

He got down from bed and helped her come down too. Putting some sweet, rhythmical music on, he placed his hands on her hips and she rested her hands on his shoulder, staring directly into his eyes.

Her heart was beating fast and she could swear she didn't want this moment to end.

Ash laughed as he twirled her, making her laugh too.

"I had no idea you could dance," she said, amazed.

"I can do many things," He smugly said, swaying with the music,"Just never bragged about it."ⁿ

"Are you okay, celebrating your birthday eve like this?"

Her question took him by surprise,"Yeah. I am."

"Won't Serena get angry?" She teased him.

Ash rolled his eyes at her,"We are just friends now. Stupid."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She teased him again.

He playfully pulled her close and warmth spread to her cheeks. "Serena is just a friend," he whispered in her ears,"There will never be anything between the two of us, I know that."

She inhaled deeply on hearing this and her body relaxed against his. Dawn had no idea she and him would become this close. The irritation she felt on seeing him for the first time was long gone. It was filled with a sense of possessiveness Dawn didn't want to admit she had.

"You know Ash," she started,"It is said that people who are destined to be together are tied with red strings of fate."

Ash nodded,"I heard. Its a popular japanese legend."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if someone could see that strings?"

Ash glanced at her, surprised,"Why? It won't be fun."

She was surprised,"Why? It will tell you who is going to end up with whom? Isn't that exciting?"

Ash thought for a while,"Nahhh.. it still won't be fun."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because then someone won't try hard to win over the person they love. If she or he knows who they're going to end up with, they wouldn't try at all, leaving it up to fate."

Dawn nodded, he had a point. "That's true."

"Moreover, I don't think people need something like red strings. You know automatically if someone is for you or not. You look at a person and tell your heart, yeah that's the person I've been looking for. I want to spend my whole life with her or something like that," Ash continued,"There isn't be any fun if someone already does your work for you, right?"

"Sometimes you say stupid things which actually makes sense," she giggled and laid her head on his chest, still swaying to the music.

Ash laughed and moved along the rhythm,"But.. even though its not possible, it sure will ne awesome if I could see those red strings though."

"Doesn't this contradict what you said earlier?"

"I said that it won't be fun. No one said anything about seeing them or not."

"Yeah yeah. You know what they say right?"

"What?"

Dawn smiled,"That those strings may get tangled and twisted and lengthened but it will never break."

"So basically it doesn't matter if we can see those strings or not! We will end up with the one even if things look impossible sometimes."

Dawn could swear his heart was beating fast. She knew that her's was too. If they were destined to be together, they will be. No questions asked. If Ash and she were supposed to be together, then he will cross the barriers and she will overcome all the negativity. And if it isn't him who is supposed to be on her side, she will search for her soulmate, her other end of the red strings. All she had to do was wait.

"Since you were a jerk enough to hide your birthday date," she said and freed her hand from his shoulder, putting it inside her pockets,"I was a jerk enough to get something from you."

He gave her a blatant look,"Dawn, I don't need gifts."

"I already got one," She laughed,"Give me your left hand."

He extended his hand and Dawn spoke again,"Now close your eyes."

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?" He joked.

He met with a small punch on his arm as she glared at him. "Don't get any ideas. Close your eyes."

He sighed and closed his eyes, extending his arm at her. He felt her two small arms holding her wrist and working on it. Was that a ribbon she was putting on his wrist?

"Open your eyes."

He slowly eyed his hand and looker at her,"Wow. Thanks. Hey... You're wearing the same thing?"

Dawn smiled, showing her wrist too,"Yep." The red bracelet on her wrist was thinner and a more feminine one. The bracelet was simple with a small artificial stone engraved on it which was shining in the dim light. The one in Ash's wrist was a little broader but made of the same material.

Ash slightly hit her head, and turned away, his face red. She knew what these are, right?

 _'Maybe there is no red string between us_ ,' She thought _,'But atleast now, we have something connecting us.'_

''You got _these_?" He asked, flustered.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that," he hid a smile,"It's..."

"A token of our friendship," she said,"Now you will never forget me."

He rolled his eyes at her,"I wasn't going to."

"Nah, I mean," she giggled lightly,"As long as I'm here, I won't allow you to forget me. But once I'm gone.."

Before she could finish, she felt her hands being held by Ash as he slightly but steadily closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was short but was enough to make Dawn forget to breathe for a second. He wasn't forcing him on her, she could push him away any moment but she didn't. She closed her eyes and savoured the memory of his lips on hers. As he broke the kiss, she whispered,"One more."

He kissed her again, pouring all the untold emotions into it. His hands were holding hers tightly as he nibbled on her lower lip, making her moan a little. She kissed him without backing down, matching his every pace, every action. Her heart was in cloud nine, she had never, ever felt so happy.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, he said,"I won't forget you. Ever. Because..."

Dawn didn't let him finish as she put her index finger over his lips. Her face was red from his hot kiss and she wanted to explore more but she knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Ash, I am moving back to Kanto. After the shoot with Cynthia is done."

' _Please! Please, Ash! If there is actually a red string connecting us, do not let go._ '

.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I thought that this chapter was going to be a two shot but by now, you might already guessed that it's going to be a three shot.**

 **This month had been hectic. I was hardly done with my exams but my 3rd semester started without giving us any time to recover from the exhaustion. And then the fucking heatwave. Gosh! Its so hot over here!**

 **And yup, I should be sorry for putting a love triangle in there but the thing I wanted to portray is how Ash felt something was missing when he was with Serena. Its not clearly mentioned in here but the hints are there if you read between the lines. Moreover, strings are bound to get tangled. Its for Ash and Dawn to untangle it and find their way to each other.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave your thoughts on this chapter! And the next chapter should be up soon! I have a general idea about it so all I need is a little motivation to work on it.**

 **Oh, before I forget, let me ask everyone. Should I or should I not add a smut in this fic? Because I feel like I might end up adding one whether I plan it or not... What do you think?**

 **~ darkestlightofhope!**


	3. Chapter 3: You're My Happily Ever After

Dawn rubbed her sleepy eyes as she tried to adjust her sight to the blinding light on her phone screen. Her ringtone was blasting in full volume and it made her even more annoyed. However all those annoyance disappeared when she read the caller ID.

 _ **Leaf Green**_.

Dawn quickly swiped to pick up the call and yelled,"It's just 7 a.m. here Leaf! You better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep or I am going to..."

" _I am getting married_!"

Dawn stopped her rant to collect her thoughts. She slightly pinched herself to check if she was dreaming since she just woke up. When a small, stinging pain snapped her out of the trance, she yelled,"YOU ARE WHAT?!"

"Getting married! Gary just proposed to me at the graduation and I said yes without even thinking and I think that means we are getting married!" Leaf's excitement was radiating from the phone and Dawn could imagine the big, wide smile on her bestfriend's face.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Dawn sprang up and sat down on her bed crossed legged,"You're getting married! Married! You're going to be called Mrs Leaf Oak! You are.. oh my god! Oh my fucking god! What happened in this one year while I was away!"

Leaf chuckled on hearing Dawn's expression and she knew the bluenette was hyperventilating. Leaf chuckled,"I am putting you on speaker. May is right here with me." Dawn, who was already on the edge after hearing the news, was getting even more impatient. Leaf, getting married to Gary? The Gary she couldn't tolerate? But she should have known! The red strings of Leaf lead to Gary so she shouldn't be so surprised but it was her first time experiencing it. "I guess the legend is true..." She quietly whispered.

"Hey Dawn!" May excitedly spoke, making Dawn come back to her senses,"You won't believe it! Gary proposed her in front of everyone! Every single person in the college!"

"How!" Dawn was so excited,"Give me the details!"

"May, please don't embarrass me anymore by repeating it again!" Leaf pleaded but May just ignored her and started,"It was our graduation ceremony yesterday and when the DJ was playing our last song, Gary kind of went on stage and announced,'Leaf, I want to spend every waking moment of my life fighting with you, arguing about worthless things as well as dump juice on you like on the first time we talked! And for that I need you to be my side 24 X 7. I want to make sure you can't escape so I will marry you. So I have to know when do you think we should hold our marriage ceremony?"

Dawn's jaw dropped wide open,"He didn't... oh my goodness! He didn't go down on his knees?"

Leaf shook her head even though Dawn couldn't see it,"Nope."

"No rings?"

"Nope."

"And he commanded you to marry him."

"No.. well kind of." Leaf recollected her thoughts,"That fool! He tricked me!"

Dawn broke out laughing,"That's so Gary like thing to do! Hahaha! Oh god! Let me catch my breath. And I guess you're the bigger fool Leaf." She could hear May laughing too while Leaf was busy mumbling something in her embarrassed, low tone,"I am going to break it off and make him do it again! I am so pissed!"

"You should definitely do that but all jokes apart, when are you going to hold the precious ceremony?" Dawn put the phone on speaker and began changing her clothes. She had to leave soon and talking on the phone made her even more late.

"Whenever you come back to town! I can't hold my wedding without my best friends!" Leaf chuckled,"So you better get a vacation soon and then we are perfect!"

"Ohh," Dawn's voice suddenly lost all enthusiasm. "Actually, my work here is actually done. I am coming back in a month after doing the last photoshoot here."

Dawn could hear the two girls gasping in surprise then giggling. It was May who spoke first,"So now you can open your own shop in here?"

Dawn nodded,"Yes. And since I worked under Paris, she said she would give me a boost by helping me set up a joint business shop here." She decided to go with a short, black skirt with a loose, pink tank top. Then she put on a denims jacket and was ready to leave after doing her hair.

"So basically it's like another of Paris's branch office but with you as the main manager," Leaf said.

"Yes," Dawn nodded,"Setting up things from scratch takes time. Her help would save me from spending time on trivial things. Ah Leaf! May! Please! I want to be the one who would design our dresses! You can't give that work to someone else!"

"Of course silly!" Leaf reassured her,"I want my wedding to be special. And I know no one else can make a more magical dress for that event other than you."

"Stop flattering me Leaf," Dawn flushed,"There are tons of people who are better than me."

"But no one knows me better that you and May. You will make a dress with feelings where as others would make me a dress for earning money. That makes you special." Leaf added. May who was smiling on hearing things like that, added,"Hey Dawn! You know Gary's best friend is coming home for the wedding too! He works at Kalos too!"

"Really?" Dawn was surprised,"Who- Wait nevermind! I have to leave in five minutes! It's already 9!"

"Oh?" May sounded surprised,"Shit! We forgot about the time difference and called you as soon as we got home!"

"You both are the best! What would I even do without you? But I should really hang up, okay? And I would start working on the dresses soon!" Dawn smiled widely," And I guess I will see you two in a month too! Bye!"

"Bye Darling!" May and Leaf said in unison.

"Bye sweeties! Love you!" Dawn grinned again.

"Bye!"

After disconnecting the phone, Dawn felt a wave of euphoria wash over her! Her best friend was getting married! The more she thought about it, the more extraordinary it sounded. Finding someone who likes you back and wants to spend the whole life with you is something that always makes Dawn surprised. Marriage is a huge step and although she was happy, she wondered if she would ever reach her own happy ending.

"I'm not going to get depressed over such a thing!" Dawn slapped her cheeks to cheer herself up,"Cynthia's show is in two weeks and I should be focused on that, not Ash and love and anything else!"

.

* * *

Ash silently locked his door, his eyes drifting towards Dawn's closed door. When she had dropped the bomb on him about her leaving, he didn't knew how to react. One second it was perfect and the next moment, everything was fading right infront of his eyes.

He wanted to hug her tight and tell her that he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to shower all his bottled up feelings but now that chance was gone. At that moment, he was blank. He didn't know what happened after that. Maybe he sarcastically mocked Dawn or maybe she just left without saying anything further. Or maybe she left because she knew he was wimp who wasn't going to stop her.

"Two more weeks," he whispered to himself while putting the keys back in his pocket. He absentmindedly touched the band she had gifted him on his birthday and felt an overwhelming screech forming inside him. He wanted to scream so badly and loudly but he knew he couldn't.

When Ash reached the working place, he found Serena and other models sitting around Cynthia, deep in discussion.

"Is something the matter?" Ash asked, placing his cap on the counter.

"We are in a tiny problem," Cynthia spoke slowly, her tone sarcastic and Ash felt a chill running down his spine due to the underlying threatening tone in Cynthia's voice. Cynthia was normally so chill about everything and hardly got angry. What had made this girl so angry?

"I am sorry!" Melody, a girl about the same age as Serena, spoke. Her eyes were fixed on the ground while her whole body was silently shaking. It didn't take Ash long to figure out that she was crying, sobbing profusely.

Serena was running Melody's back as if to calm her down but nothing helped. Out of concern, Ash asked again,"What happened?"

Dawn, who had just walked in wearing an oversized, full sleeved white roundneck top with skinny jeans absorbed the sight in front of her, frowned deeply too,"Why is Melody crying like that?"

Cynthia's scowl had long disappeared and was now replaced by a pitiful, helpless look,"You should login to Instagram and Twitter. See what happened to Melody."

Without any delay, Dawn pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She kind of understood what was happening and asked,"Did the fans find out about Melody dating that Band Member from Sparkling?"

Ash's eyes darted quickly to Cynthia who silently nodded and Melody's whimpers became deeper. Dawn read all the hateful, scornful and heartless words which were addressed to Melody by The fans and for a moment she forgot what to say.

"I am so sorry Dawn!" Melody spoke between hiccups,"I tarnished your show..Now the fans are going to judge not only me but the people I work with! And this fucking happened before such an important show! I am so sorry!"

"Do you love him?" Dawn responded and everyone eyed her weirdly. Ash, who knew that she had few screws loose wondered why she wanted to know that in this type of situation.

"You're not going to tell her to break-up, are you?" Serena asked in a condensing tone.

Dawn shrugged,"I asked Melody whether she still loves him after all these drama. So tell me Melody, do you love him? Or do you regret going out with him?"

Melody violently shook her head,"I won't break up even if everyone forces me too! I love him so much and I am sorry for ruining your show but.."

"If you don't regret loving him," Dawn cut off Melody mid-sentence,"Then there is no need to apologise." A soft smile formed on Dawn's lips as she hugged Melody tight, saying,"Don't worry about the show. I'll make sure that your boyfriend can't tear his eyes away from you. I will make the fans eat their words for telling you that you don't deserve him. So cheer up and buckle up. We gottta make this show the best one we ever had."

Ash watched as the tension in the air disappeared a little by little and couldn't help but feel proud of the young adult infront of her.

Following Dawn out, he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention,"Hey there."

Dawn, surprised that Ash approached her, squeaked,"Woah.. Hello."

"You don't have to be that surprised you know," Ash rolled his eyes.

Dawn replied sarcastically,"Well, its rare that you start the conversation. Anyways, what did you stop me for?"

"How about we go on a little rendezvous during our lunch break?" Ash wiggled his eyebrows playfully making Dawn laugh a little.

"Flattery is going to lead you nowhere Mister."

"I am not flattering you, I just wanted to have a few words with you," Ash added which made Dawn blink hard.

"Okay," she agreed. A part of her didn't want to hear it and another part of her was dying to hear what he had to say.

So when they were sipping coffee together in total silence, Dawn couldn't help but get impatient. He was stealing glances at her like a small little kid and she couldn't help but ask,"So.. What were you going to tell me?"

Ash shifted in his seat, wondering what was the right place to start,"You didn't let me finish what I wanted to say on my birthday." His chin was resting on the palm of his left hand while he was playing with the spoon of the coffee cup with his right hand.

Dawn noticed that he hadn't taken off the band she had given him and that placed a wide smile on her face. She was wearing the matching band too but it was hidden under her full sleeved top. "So, you can finish it now."

"The mood isn't right but now I've another thing to say to you," Ash sighed again,"Do you really have to leave?"

Dawn looked away, feeling pressurized,"Yeah. I have already made all plans to set up the shop and you won't believe it! I already got some people who are willing to work under me! Can you imagine that! I was learning under Paris and now I've people who are willing to learn from me!"

Ash watched helplessly as Dawn's face lit up while taking about the future. And he, without realising, said,"Good for you then. I wish you all the luck." And then it hit him. He didn't want her to go but he knew that he had to let her go. His heart was breaking but he couldn't make her stay after he had been a jerk to her for such a long time.

Dawn, a little surprised, asked,"So you're okay with me going?"

Ash gulped slightly, not being able to form words for a moment. Thinking harder, he said,"You are my bestfriend and of course I don't want you to go. But your dreams are your highest priority. I don't want to take that away from you."

"You sound so smug and cool right now," Dawn said with a smile. A part of her was happy that he was hoping for her success but other part of her was hoping that he would tell her to stay.

"We should get back soon," Ash said, putting down her coffee.

"Yeah.."

"You know Dawn, my contract with Cynthia and Paris is going to end in an year," Ash spoke, out of the blue,"And hopefully, I can go back to my continent. I've been in Kalos for more than a decade now."

"So you're homesick?" Dawn asked.

"I just need a place I can call home," Ash spoke, staring into her eyes,"A place where I belong to."

Dawn broke the eye-contact, her face on fire. Was he even aware how that made her feel?

Dawn nodded,"Yeah. We are all searching for a place we can call home."

.

* * *

Ash watched as the two weeks went by in a flash. He hadn't got a chance to talk to Dawn about anything more and he could feel his heart breaking inside his chest. She was going to leave after the party. He might never see her again.

She was there, at the backstage, her hands shaking slightly as one by one, all the models were walking on stage. Cynthia was going to go at last and Dawn's heartbeat was getting quicker with every passing second.

Ash hugged her from behind, taking her by surprise,"Nervous?"

She was unsure at first but then relaxed at his touch,"Yeah! I am.. I have waited my whole life for this. And this moment, all I've ever wanted is going to come true."

Ash still hadn't let go of her and her back was pressed against his chest. Both of their faces were red and Dawn wondered if he would ever miss her in her absence.

"We are getting taped on camera," Dawn added with a flirtatious tone,"Is this your way of marking me?"

"My intention is to only be near you. I don't have any other ideas."

"So you're going to miss me when I am gone?"

"Your memoires are going to follow me around like a ghost."

"Remember how pissed we were at each other the day we first met?" Dawn asked, watching as Cynthia gave them a wink, making her face even more redder.

"I was sure you had a few screws loose," Ash chuckled.

Dawn giggled lightly too, her breath becoming shallower. She silently took off her matching bracelet with Ash and silently slipped it in Ash's coat pocket.

"Cynthia looks so graceful," Dawn added,"She adds such a new charm to that dress."

"I think you should have more confidence in yourself. Cynthia brings out the best in that dress and that dress brings out the best in Cynthia. So be proud, you deserve it." Ash praised her, making her blush even harder.

"I wish I could say the things which I couldn't before," Ash added on seeing her silent,"Like how much I want you to stay. Like how much I.. I.."

"Ash," Dawn slowly broke away from his grip,"Do you remember the things I told you about the red strings?"

Ash nodded,"Yeah. That they would always lead to the person you love, right?"

Dawn nodded,"Yeah. So, if something is meant to be, it will happen. I know we didn't say what we felt for each other before but.." Dawn paused and kissed his cheek,"If we are meant to be, then no matter what, my red strings will find yours. And if it doesn't, then maybe we aren't meant to be. Goodbye Ash..."

Ash felt a similar choking feeling building up inside him as Dawn slightly pulled away her hands from his grip, her eyes slowly but steadily moving away from him. He watched as she hugged Cynthia with tears in her eyes, getting congratulated by all the people around her after the successful show.

Everything was happening so fast that he couldn't process anything. One moment, she was right in his arms and the next she was gone. At the moment, all he wanted to tell her was that he loved her and would find her even if it took him decades. His eyes looked around for her but just like a flash, she was gone. He quickly went to Cynthia, restless,"Where is Dawn?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes at him,"Seriously Ash? I just came after my ramp walk and you're asking me about Dawn instead of congratulating me?"

"Hey! I mean.."

Seeing his restless and panicked face, Cynthia shook her head,"Idiot. She left a few moments ago. She must be going to the airport."

Ash quickly rushed out, not paying any notice to the suprising whispers. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Dawn. 'The number you're trying to reach is unavailable.'

"Shit!" He cursed and ran all the way to their dorms. She should be here to pick up her luggage!

But, the moment he opened the door to her room, all he found was emptiness. The bed was nicely made, the almirah was empty and the lights were out.

"I am late.." Ash leaned against the door frame helplessly,"I am late again!" He felt his eyes burning up as tears began streaming down his face.

"She didn't even let me say goodbye.. She didn't let me tell her I loved her.. She just left.."

.

* * *

 _ **Half a year later**_

Dawn was silently working on her new design in her shop. She had taken the responsibility of making that wedding dress for Leaf but she was at her wits end.

"Gosh!" She was a bit irritated and slammed her head on the table,"I can't even get a single idea on how to do it!''

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing half jeans shorts with white tank top.

She was in her shop, which she had set up while she was back to Pallet Town. It was summer and the shop wasn't as busy as normal days and moreover, Dawn had two interns working under her which made her job a lot easier.

The first month after coming back from Kalos was hard. She was so busy with setting up the shop, meeting up with investors, having long meetings that she hardly had any time to miss her days back in Kalos under Paris'care. But now, after being well established, all the thoughts kept coming back to her.

She wondered if Ash still felt something for her. They used to talk but the timezone difference along with their busy schedule finally caught up to them and their chats grew smaller and smaller.

Occasionally Ash would send a few texts that sent her whole world into panic mode.

Other times, it was just casual texts.

"Seriously!" Dawn slapped her forehead, talking to herself,"I should be making Leaf's dress and I am thinking about Ash."

She heard the main door bell going off and peeked through the glass window to get a glimpse of Leaf walking through the door with Gary. A wide smile appeared on her face as she got up to welcome them.

Since it was afternoon, the shop was almost empty. A short heighted, redhead named Mairin was helping a customer while the other helper, named Ursula was in a corner on her phone. On seeing Gary and Leaf, she got up to welcome them,"Hello! Welcome to our place."

A little awkward, Leaf waved her off with a smile,"I am not actually a customer. I am here to meet Dawn!"

Ursula nodded,"Oh!"

Dawn quickly opened the door to her cabin and poked her head out,"Hey Leafy! Gary! Come in! Ursula, would you mind taking over for a while, please?"

Ursula nodded, giving Dawn a smile,"Sure. Should I arrange something to drink for your friends?"

Dawn smiled wider,"That would be very nice! You're so sweet!"

Leaf and Gary entered Dawn's cabin, noticing all the design and interiors. The whole place was nicely maintained. Clothes were arranged according to their colours while some dresses which looked incomplete were at the back of the shop, a little hidden from public view.

Gary sat down and greeted the bluenette,"Nice to see you again!"

"Likewise!" Dawn smiled,"So wedding is in two months huh? Are you both nervous or scared?"

Leaf sighed,"Yeah.. But I guess everything is fine. Everything will be all right in the future too."

"I am sure you both will make the happiest couple!" Dawn giggled, sitting down,"So what brought you two here?"

Leaf sat down too, giving Dawn a worried look,"Dawn? Are you holding up alright? These few months were hectic and you are working so hard on my wedding dress. Your schedule is worrying me."

Dawn rolled her eyes playfully,"I worked twice as hard while I was under Paris." Then Dawn's face turned slight sour,"Actually Leaf, tell me, do you have any preference regarding your wedding dress?"

Leaf shrugged a little,"I guess not. I just want to catch the attention of my groom so .."

Gary turned a little pink and Dawn noticed how his lips curved up in a smile. Turning to face him completely, Dawn asked,"Gary? How do you want your bride to look?"

Gary thought for a while,"Umm... Like a princess?"

"Your wish is my command!" Dawn said in a slight military voice,''And do you-"

She was cut off by Leaf who hastily said,"Aahh! We are here to invite you for the wedding!" Leaf passed Dawn the wedding card and Dawn's eyes lit up on seeing the pretty envelope. Taking it and feeling the texture with ber hands,"I'll be there. I'll be there the whole time!"

"You have to! Afterall you and Leaf are my bridesmaids! A wedding can't happen without you!" Leaf enthusiastically spoke. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement which made Dawn feel warm inside too.

"Oh Leaf!"

Gary slightly cleared his throat to get their attention,"You two look like kittens in love."

Dawn just rolled her eyes,"You're jealous of me? Aren't you?"

Gary slightly poked his tongue,"Say what you want but I'm the one marrying her."

Dawn rolled her eyes while Leaf burst out laughing.

Gary held back his smile too,"Well! Leaf we should leave, I have to visit my friends too!"

Leaf got up, giving Dawn a hug,"I'll be back to try that dress soon!"

Dawn nodded,"Sure! Oh Gary! Who is going to be your best man?"

Gary shrugged,"He is out of town. But I think he will be here for the wedding. He is a childhood friend of mine!''

"Seriously! I never thought Leaf would be the first to tie the knot!" Dawn giggled, making Leaf laugh too,"Anyway! I need to call May too so see you soon!"

"I'll see you soon then! Take care!" Leaf hugged Dawn again, massaging her back. She slightly whispered in Dawn's ears,"So my red strings found its other end?"

Dawn nodded with a proud smile,"Definitely."

"One day," Leaf broke the hug, and placed her index finger on Dawn's chest, saying,"You'll find yours."

"I am not so sure about that," Dawn spoke in a teasing voice.

Leaf rolled her eyes,"Keep saying that. Who knows he might be here in this town at this moment? Or maybe you will meet him soon?"

Dawn playfully pushed her out of her cabin, saying,"Yeah. As if. Have a nice journey!"

.

* * *

 **The day of the wedding**

Dawn proudly looked at Leaf's expression in the mirror, her arms resting on Leaf's shoulder. The whole place was in utter chaos but right now, all Dawn could see was Leaf and her precious reflection in the mirror.

Dawn was wearing a red knee length dress. The dress was round necked in the front but was backless. She had matching red shoes and had opted for simple gold chain around her neck.

May was dressed the same as Dawn but unlike Dawn, whose hair was in a french braid bun, May had her hair in a halfway curled chignon bun.

Leaf was wearing a white wedding gown whose right side was strapless but left side had a strap resembling a rose. The upper part of the gown hugged her figure tightly without making Leaf uncomfortable. The lower part of the gown reached upto her ankles and had various on the outer layer, making Leaf almost look a beautiful, white, pure bouquet of white roses. Her hair was tousled half up and the other half was down in braids. Leaf's makeup was simple yet elegant which brought out the beauty of her brown eyes even more.

They were currently in Leaf's room. Dawn noticed that Leaf looked happy and nervous at the same time. She could hear whispers coming from outside and she gently massaged the bride's knuckles.

"Everything will be alright," Dawn soothingly said and May kneeled infront of Leaf, smiling at her,"How does it feel?"

"Exciting and disastrous." Leaf weakly smiled,"I was so excited the whole time but now, when the moment is finally here, I'm panicking." Leaf was almost about to cry and this made Dawn quickly say,"Come on Leaf. I am sure you will give your best this time too."

May nodded,"The Leaf Green I know isn't scared of anything so don't break that belief of mine."

Leaf giggled slightly,"I am sure Gary is freaking out too! I wonder if Ash is here too! Oh God! Will we reach the church on time!"

May giggled slightly,"Gosh. Look at you. You're a nervous wreck!"

Dawn, however was thinking something else. Did Leaf say Ash? "Who is Ash, Leaf?"

Leaf glanced upwards,"He is Gary's best man and childhood friend too."

"Wait, is his surname-" Dawn was cut off mid-sentence by Leaf's mother walking in. She was wearing a light pink gown which hugged her in all the nice places. "The carriage is here. We should go."

Before going out, Mrs Green smiled warmly at Leaf and kissed her forehead,"My baby girl is getting married."

"Mom.." Leaf smiled even though all other emotions were just making her even more nervous.

Mrs Green glanced at Dawn,"Where is the veil?"

Dawn instantly regretted thinking about Ash at this moment. There is no way he could br here. It was her best friend's wedding and here she was thinking about it. Keeping her thoughts together, she smiled,"I'll get it right now."

Dawn picked up the white veil and quickly attached it to Leaf's hair. The veil was long and it seemed like millions of little sparkly stars. Dawn smiled, feeling very satisfied at her creation.

"That look," May elbowed Dawn,"Ugggh.."

Dawn glared,"What look?"

"That look of yours which shows,'Yeah. I am proud of what I did' is making me mad," May teasingly said.

Dawn shrugged,"It's not like I'm proud or anything. I didn't come up with the idea myself. I just thought it would look good on her so.."

May rolled her eyes, saying,"I understand. Well, we should leave too, right?"

The trio quickly came out of the room. Before Leaf entered her carriage, May handed her a bouquet of white roses with a big, proud smile,"We will see you there."

May and Dawn went on a separate carriage while Leaf was with her parents in another car. They arrived almost together and as soon as Leaf got out, the two girls where at her side. In front of church was decorated with white flowers and confetti. And Leaf interlocked her arms with her father, smiling as they began walking towards the church entrance.

Dawn and May were behind her. They could hardly believe it. The moment they had been waiting for. Leaf was getting married!

"Drew is with Gary, right?" Dawn whispered to May, taking first step into the aisle.

May nodded,"Yup! I can't wait to see him!"

Dawn smiled and turned to look at Leaf who was taking slow steps towards Gary. Gary, who was there with the priest, was staring open-mouthed at Leaf, not even trying to hide how awestruck he was. Dawn and May giggled like a kid on seeing Gary's expression. She never understood why the groom cry on seeing their bride but she understood it now.

Those were tears of love, happiness, patience, care, respect and all other positive feelings making their way through the eye.

May quickly whispered,"Look Dawn! Gary is dressed in a black tuxedo and his best men are in white! Gosh! Drew looks so handsome!"

Dawn laughed,"Well Drew can't keep his eyes off you either too." And Dawn looked up to see Drew staring at May and Dawn's eyes moved unconsciously to the men standing beside Drew and her jaw instantly dropped.

There he was, standing so tall and handsome like a prince out of a fairy tale, in a white tuxedo with his hair, his glossy and long raven hair in proper place. She would recognise his face anywhere. He was here. Ash Ketchum was here.

She was shocked and couldn't say anything or move his eyes away from him. She watched as Ash, who was looking at Leaf slowly turned in her direction, as if to see who the bridesmaids were.

His expression made her giggle a little as he mirrored the same expression as her. First he looked shocked then surprise and when the reality really sucked in, he knew it wasn't a surprise. She was here. Dawn was here.

Dawn's eyes were moving back and forth between Leaf and Gary and Ash. So Ash was Gary's bestman? Out of all possibilities he had to be the one!

And then she realised. Ash was from Pallet Town too. So there was a high chance he and Gary grew up together. Seeing him here shouldn't surprise her but she could hardly keep her emotions in check.

Did he recognise her? He did, it was clear from his expression. But would he talk to her? Would he acknowledge that they had a bit of chemistry going on while they were in Kalos? Or was he too stuck up on the fact that she hardly had any time for him now?

So many questions were revolving around her head that she could hardly keep focus. She kept spacing out as Gary and Leaf exchanged their vows and rings. She hardly realized that her bestfriend was married now.

At the reception table, she was sitting beside Leaf and May was beside her. Gary was sitting on other side of Leaf and Drew was beside him. Ash was beside Drew.

"You keep spacing out," May whispered to Dawn, nudging her,"Is everything okay?"

Dawn nodded then shook her head. "Remember Ash?" Dawn asked slowly,"The boy I liked while I was in Kalos?"

May nodded and it just took her a moment to realise,"It's the same Ash?"

Dawn nodded and May couldn't help but excitedly say,"Holy Christ! Think about this! And you thought you both weren't made for each other?"

Dawn kept whispering,"I told you that I believed that if we were meant to be, our red strings would find each other!"

May rolled her eyes again,"What other indication do you need?"

Dawn bit her lip,"We haven't said even a word to each other! What if I'm the only one who has feelings still now? What if he moved on and has a girlfriend already? I am not going to make a fool of myself out there."

Leaf, who saw May and Dawn whispering for quite a while, cleared her throat,"What happened? You guys were having a heated conversation!"

Dawn shook her head, not wanting to ruin Leaf's special day with her gossip,"We were just discussing who is the most handsome person in the room."

May glared at her slightly then rolled her eyes again. Dawn was making her head spin,"Anyways! Leaf! I think its time for the dance don't you think?"

Leaf nodded,"But I've not introduced you two to Gary's friends yet! I met him some days ago and he is amazing!"

Dawn already knew who Leaf was referring to and interjected,"Leaf, actually!"

Before Dawn could finish, she saw Ash getting up and walking over to where Leaf was. Her words got caught up in her throat as her eyes followed him all the way. Ash kneeled a little infront of Leaf, saying,"Leafy! Gary is getting impatient and wants a dance with you. Can we all go dance?"

Leaf nodded happily and turned to May, who was the first to get up. "Leaf, Dawn, I'm going to Drew and gonna catch you two later."

Dawn wanted to get up too but Leaf pulled her hand and wrapped her arms around Dawn's shoulder, saying,"Ash! Meet Dawn! My bestfriend! Dawn! This is Ash! Gary's childhood frenemy!"

Ash bowed a little, with a smirk on his lips,"Miss Leaf, Gree- Opps, Mrs. Leaf Oak, I know Dawn."

Leaf looked at Ash, blushing at his words, then at Dawn who smiled sheepishly. "Really? How?"

Ash extended his hand for Dawn to hold, saying,"We used to work together. And there were moments between us too, you know."

Leaf, totally confused, asked,"So... What exactly?"

Dawn wanted to smack Ash on the face but his handsome, snobbish smile was making her weak. She never thought that distance and communication gap would make her feelings stronger than ever. Trying to ease Leaf's confusion, she said,"We were flatmates in Kalos and worked under Cynthia and Paris. Leaf! Come on! Unless you and Gary start the dance, we all can't hop in!"

Leaf nodded,"Well then! Ash! Since Dawn is without a date today, how about accompanying her?"

Ash felt his grin getting wider,"Sure."

As soon as Leaf left, Dawn turned to Ash, glaring deeply,"How? I mean? What?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, his smile not leaving his face,"Fancy meeting you here."

"You didn't even tell me you were coming to Kanto! And ..and!" Dawn felt betrayed and his grin was making her even more angry.

Dawn hummed slightly, watching as everyone was going to dance with their beloved. That scene was almost heartbreaking as all she could see was a mess of strings in these whole room. Some people were dancing with their destined partners while other strings were dancing alone, as if searching for its other end.

Ash, on seeing her silent, asked,"You don't look too excited."

"I am excited!" Dawn protested,"It's just.. So nice seeing everyone dancing like lovebirds."

"So wanna dance!" Ash asked, stretching his hand.

Dawn passed him a look,''I guess we can."

Ash led her to the dance floor, slowly swaying to the soft melody. Dawn recognised the song as 'Night Changes' by One Direction and let out a giggle, catching Ash's attention.

"What happened?"

Dawn shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulder as he out his hands on her waist,"Leaf loves this song and even though it annoys Gary, I guess he couldn't help but play it for her."

Ash smiled too,"You know, we haven't had a good talk ever since you declared you were leaving."

"That was ages ago," Dawn said, smiling a little.

They began swaying to the sweet melody and Dawn, even though her heart was beating loud due to his warmth and closeness, tried to out up a straight face.

"So?" Ash began,"How's everything here? Work? Family?"

"Work is good," Dawn smiled,"And my Mom is kinda ill because of her old-age but except that, everything is great."

"And your b-boyfriend?" Ash hesitantly asked, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Umm.. I'm not seeing anyone at this moment," Dawn responded,"Actually I went on just a date or two but that's it."

Ash's smile grew into a smirk real quick,"Why? Was somebody on your mind all these time?"

Dawn understood what she meant and although her blush was getting more prominent, she just couldn't help but ask,"What about you? Did you find someone?"

Ash sighed and couldn't help but roll his eyes,"The one that I wanted kinda bailed on me so.."

"Oh no, who?" She sounded genuinely surprised and her concern was clearly showing on her face.

Ash stared at her surprised face,"I am dancing with her now."

Dawn realised and looked down quickly, smiling all the time,"Stop it, you idiot."

Ash shrugged,"You can't call me an idiot because I am not. An Idiot would never leave a momento behind."

"Momento?"

Ash slightly pulled up his sleeves, showing the red wrist band she had gotten for him. The sight of the band, although it was a little worn out, made her weak in her legs as he slightly whispered in her ear,"This."

Dawn bit her lip slightly,"I got that one for you."

Ash slowly removed his hand from her waist and searched for something in his pocket. Pulling out another red band, he handed it to her, making her surprised.

"You kept that!?" Dawn was surprised and flattered at the same time.

"Well these are yours. And I kinda knew we would see each other again so, here. Don't leave it or lose it. Again."

Dawn slipped it on her wrist, her eyes watery. He kept her gift and even brought it out here even though he had no idea they would run into each other.

"Can I ask you something really stupid?" Dawn asked, feeling a little brave at the moment. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she forgot she was in presence of newly beds. All she could see was the man infront of her. The man who was the king of her heart. Nothing else mattered. All she ever wanted was right there infront of her.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice turning into a mush. Her wrapped his arms around her waist again and began swaying as 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran began playing.

"Oh gosh!" Dawn slightly exclaimed,"What is with the song!"

Ash rolled his eyes,"I guess it kind of fits us now?"

"Do you mean every lyric fits us or the mood?" Dawn wondered out loud.

"Both. Well, this song describes every emotion I'm feeling at this moment."

His words really calmed her down and she realised that maybe she didn't need the redstrings to find her love. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to never leave her. Some stupid strings could never control how she felt for him. "I really want to kiss you.. So.. Can I?"

Her words took him by surprise as he hastily asked,"Yes, but.."

"But what?" She sounded embarrassed.

"Once you do that, I will take that as a green signal," Ash added.

"What green signal?" She rolled her eyes skeptically.

"That you want to be with me."

His words struck a cord with her,"Do you want to be with me?"

He nodded, making her even more surprised. She said,"You know, long distance relationships hardly work."

He smiled as he twirled her around, saying,"I think we can manage that now."

Dawn sighed,"I really want to. But we are on different continents! Think about that. And the time difference! I love you but this.. I don't think I can handle the stress anymore!"

He eyed her playfully, making her stress out even more.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked on seeing him smile mysteriously.

"Well, if it makes you stress any less," He pulled her close and whispered in her ear,"My contract with Paris is done. I worked extra hard the last year so I could come back here as soon as I can. And I already told you that!"

She couldn't believe her ears,"So.. That means you're shifting back to Pallet Town?"

He nodded and could swear that her smile brightened even more than he had imagined. "So Dawn," he chuckled a bit,"Can we give us a chance?"

She nodded slightly but suddenly realised,"We are in Leaf's wedding! You never talked about Gary! And Gary never mentioned you!"

"Did he ever mention anything about an irritating loser or something of that sort?"

Dawn recalled a few occasions and nodded,"Yeah. He would always act so annoyed but deep down we knew he was happy. Wait! He meant you! I mean! That was you he was talking about?"

He shrugged,"Yup. We grew up together but he went to his father's place for a few years of middle school then we met again in highschool. Then I went away for college so..."

Dawn grinned hysterically,"Wow. Just think how we were always around each other but never met!"

Ash nodded,"I wonder how you would have topped our first meeting. I mean the way you asked if my other half was dead was stupid. And crazy."

A small blush formed on her cheeks as she realized what he meant and before she could say anything, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Gary, who was staring at her with an amused face. "You two dancing for such a long while," Gary laughed,"Can't I have one dance with the lovely bridesmaid?"

Ash shot him a deadly look,"Can't you go bother May?"

Gary gave him a teasing look,"I already did! She is now dancing with Drew's Dad."

Ash passed him a look,"You're an asshole."

Dawn grinned and kissed Ash on the cheeks, saying,"We can talk later. Lets go Gary."

Ash reluctantly went to Leaf and extended his hand,"Can I have this dance?"

Leaf, with a sly smile on her face agreed and placed her hand on top of his. As they began dancing, Ash noticed her curious eyes and sighed,"So? What did you want to ask?"

"You know.. its my wedding but you and Dawn stole my thunder," Leaf joked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, just look at you two! You two can't keep your hands off each other! And your eyes! As if you two don't see anyone else in the room!"

Ash felt his blush getting deeper,"Oh shut up. What are you? 15?"

Leaf laughed and looked over to see Dawn laughing as she was dancing with Gary. Then turning back to Ash, she said,"She was pretty messed up when she came back her. Her thoughts were all over the place. She hardly talked or did anything. But then you two started talking on phone again and she was actually getting better. I don't think I have ever seen her this deep in love before."

Ash shyly looked away,"She is still a pain in the ass though. She never gave me the chance to explain myself."

"She is a Hopeless romantic. She would never tell you her true feelings and would never express her feelings. You always have to drill it out of her or otherwise you'll never know."

"Yeah,"Ash nodded,"So ... That means you have no objection of me dating her?"

Leaf clicked her tongue,"Actually, I wanted to rip your eyes out for making her feel like a second option but seeing how happy she is, I guess I can agree."

"She was never the second option.. I was just confused and then Serena came.. We had a thing before and I wasn't sure about Dawn and I made that whole mess... I am just glad that we are okay now.."

Leaf rollled her eyes,"Its not me you should be telling all this to. That's Dawn. She deserves to know. And well.. I need to ask you something?"

Ash nodded, making Leaf take another deep breath.

She was hesitating and Ash knew that. To make her at ease, Ash sighed,"Come on tell me."

"Has she.. I mean... Did she ever talk about some strings of fate?"

Ash passed her a curious look,"Maybe she did one or two times. Asked me if I believed in one..."

"What did you say?"

Ash raised his eyebrows in suspicion,"Why?"

Leaf shrugged,"Just tell me."

"I'm not telling you what Dawn and I talked about!" Ash blushed,"But please why are you asking..?"

Leaf winked playfully,"If you want to know, you gotta ask her. I'm not telling you."

Meanwhile, Gary was dancing with Dawn, joking about how she couldn't keep her eyes off his best man. Dawn couldn't help but hide her shyness behind her silly smile.

"So, Ash told me that you both used to work for the same person.. Paris, maybe?" Gary asked her, trying to get some information out.

"Yup."

"And that Loser actually made someone like you fall for someone like him?" Gary was amazed.

"Yup."

"Can you stop giving me one word answers?"

"Nope," Dawn said and laughed, making Gary laugh too.

"No seriously! I have never seen Ash so serious about anyone. So seeing that look in his eyes was a shock," Gary confessed,"You know, we were talking about how he had to walk with a bridesmaid and when I mentioned your name, he was so shocked and then after seeing your picture, he got so mushy.. I gotta thank you for making me see that side of him."

Dawn's face lit up,"Really?" Then hiding her obvious smile, she asked,"I see."

"Dawn," Gary started,"I know he did things he was not proud of. He is sorry for that and I swear if he does anything to make you feel bad again, then I'll kick his ass."

"I was immature too. I never spoke my feelings out loud, I never said what I wanted to. Heck, I left without saying proper goodbye to him because I was scared," Dawn looked down, focusing on her shoes,"And he still came back. I don't know what I did to get him back."

"So, you two are together now?" Gary asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't.. Know? We didn't talk about that.. But I think we are?"

"Go talk to him! Forget about this marriage and sneak out!"

Dawn passed him a unsure look,"It's your wedding."

"So? The vows are done. The reception is done! What are you two waiting for? Me and Leaf to have kids? Go get that Loser!" As soon as Gary said that, Dawn smiled and whispered a small thank you. Then walking as quickly as she could go in those heels, she walked over to Ash who was laughing at something Leaf said. Leaf saw her approaching and stopped, making Ash look back too.

"Go," was all that Leaf said.

Ash bowed and kissed Leaf's hand and then took Dawn's hand's in his and walked down the dancing area. Dawn whispered,"My room? We need to complete our chat."

Ash nodded and followed her. "I am moving back to Pallet Town. Your house is just 3 kilometres away from mine. Our schedules match, almost. And... "

Dawn eyed him weirdly,"What are you blabbing about?"

Ash shrugged,"Dawn, listen. I made some stupid mistakes and I.. I don't know how to say it but after you left, all I could do was re-create the scenarios in my head of what I could have done to stop you. I never ever want to leave you again. You make me a better man. You make me happy. You make me want to keep you to myself."

"Are you saying you love me?"

Ash's expression softened,"If that's not love, then I don't know what is. You are my definition of love."

Dawn pressed her lips together as she stopped herself from shouting in ecstasy and raised on her tiptoes, pulling him by his collar. He bend a little and pressed his lips against hers, his arms encircling her small back.

Dawn could have sworn that she could feel a million little butterflies going crazy in her stomach and her legs were getting weaker. Her heart was about to explode and only one name was echoing in her mind. Ash.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead in his chest, whispering,"I... I am kind of weird. I won't say I'm special, I.. I.. Actually, you might think that its impossible but I can see red strings of fate."

"Red strings of fate?"

"Yeah. I kind of know who is whose soulmate and that shit is scary! I have seen people spending so much precious time with someone who they are not meant to be with. I've seen people getting hurt over and over again because of the wrong person and..."

"Can you see your strings? Or mine?"

Dawn shook her head,"No. I can't. I couldn't see yours and I had to know why so I asksd you those questions on the plane. Usually, if the better half is dead, the strings just point to the sky and I couldn't see yours and that was driving me craxy."

"I was an exception to your ..umm..power?"

"Kind of."

"Was that scaring you to stay with me? That someday, my strings are going to grow and I will move on from you?"

Dawn bit her lips,"I. Don't know. All my life, I was so sure that I know couldn't make mistakes in my love life and then you arrived, throwing everything upside down and.."

Ash held her trembling hands and put it over his heart,"My Dad was married when he met Mom. His previous wife left him because things weren't working out. My Mom and Dad are happily married even after 28 years. My cousin Red has been married to his highschool girlfriend for over a year and they are so happy together. Gary had dated tons of girls before Leaf and yet they are married now. Dawn, I'm not saying that relationships are without problems and you always stumble across many people who seem perfect. But you only have to succeed once. You are my once, Dawn. I love you and I don't need any stupid strings to convince me otherwise. Because even though there are so many people who haven't seen their red strings, are happy. I want to be happy. I want to make you the happiest woman in the whole world.

Dawn kissed him again, tears falling freely from her eyes. Unknown to her, her vibrant sparkling red string from her little finger was swaying gently yet beautifully as it encircled her and Ash and ended on his fingers. It was as if the strings had come to life.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **So?! Its done. Finally done. The end got a little mushy but nehh.. I think its fine. Anyway, my exams start on june 20th so I'll be focusing on that now. I promise I'll update hold my hand on July. I will. Promise. Its just that I wanted to complete this first and then caught up in life but I'm so happy that you all love that story!**


End file.
